Era, Eon And Age
This is the third episode of the season, The Vilgaxian Conspiracy which is the part of the series, Ben 10: Omniversal Force. Plot Ageing and de-ageing objects in Bellwood? What the heck? Can Ben, Kai, Blukic and Driba find out what's happening before Bellwood turns into dust? Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green * Blukic * Driba * Baz-El * Professor Paradox Villains * Eon * Eon's minions Aliens Used * Fasttrack * Grey Matter * Armodrillo * Clockwork * Era Objects * All-Purpose Remote * The Hands of Armageddon Episode Chapter 1 3rd person point of view It was just a normal day in Undertown. But then, a flash appeared in the caves of Undertown (These caves were the same caves that Psyphon used to dig uranium for). A circular structure appeared after the flash. It was The Hand of Armageddon. Then Eon appeared in front of it. He was holding a time orb. The orb was more powerful than the orbs created by him. Either he must have done experiments or he must have taken someone else’s help……… Eon: “Now, to put the orb on its respectful place.” He put the orb at the centre of The Hand of Armageddon. It activated and sent out a time wave. Then, Eon disappeared. Chapter 2 Ben’s point of view One word! Boring! Boring, boring and boring! Ok, now I am starting to sound like a baby. That day was the most boring day of my life yet. But the interesting part started when I was at Mr Smoothie. I, Kai, Blukic and Driba were sipping smoothies. Kai: “Ben, can I ask you a question?” I: “Sure! Ask away!” Kai: “Why do you like me?” On hearing that question, my head dropped on my smoothie. There was smoothie all over my face. Kai handed me a tissue and I started wiping my face with it. Driba: “Ooh! Good question!” Blukic: “Makes you wonder, doesn’t it? I mean what happens if Duffy will ask that question to me, one day. I must think of an answer.” Driba: “Hmm! For once, I agree with you.” Kai: (ignoring them) “I’m still waiting for my answer." I: (after wiping my face) “I am not answering that.” Kai: “I’ll make you answer that.” I: “I am not answering. I am going to get another smoothie.” Just then, a purple cloud appeared in the sky. It was in the shape of a clock. The cloud looked like it was very dense. It flashed a very bright purple light, maybe a lightning. Then it was drawing energy from somewhere. Correction, everywhere! I: “What the heck is that?” Kai: “I don’t know!” Then I saw a car glowing and then it sent energy towards the cloud. As it sent energy, it was de-ageing slowly until it turned into dust. Then, some energy were sent back by the cloud to the objects. Those objects were in turn ageing. I: “What’s going on? We better go back to Plumber HQ. See and find out what’s happening.” Driba: “Good idea! (took the remote control and pressed the Teleport button, but it didn’t work) Huh!” I: “What is it?” Blukic: (took the remote and examined it) “Looks like it is not working because of the presence of excess time energy. We’re stuck here now.” Kai: “That’s just great. How will we ever find out where is the cloud coming from?” Driba: (looking at Blukic) “We got lucky!” I: “What? What is it?” Driba: “Well, this remote is an All-Purpose Remote. You can do everything with it like scan, teleport, track etc.” I: “So, we can find out where the energy is coming from with this remote.” Driba: “Yes!” Blukic: “But there is one problem. We don’t have the necessary part to do that.” I: (sarcastically) “Great!” Just then, Kai got an idea. Kai: “How about that new shop that opened in Undertown?” I: “New shop? What new shop?” Kai: “A shop named Weapons and Technology.” Blukic: “We could try that.” Just then, we glowed with purple light and the glow sent energy to the cloud, thus, de-ageing us. I, Kai, Blukic and Driba were becoming younger. Then, the energy sending process had stopped. When I looked at myself, I was 11-years-old. Young I: “Oh, man! Not again!” Kai: “Ben!” I looked at Kai. She, too, was 11-years-old. Young I: “You too!” Young Kai: “Looks like we de-aged for 5 years.” Young I: (realising about Blukic and Driba) “Blukic and Driba!” Blukic: “We’re fine!” Driba: “Just that, we’re younger.” They haven’t even de-aged at all. Young I: “You guys haven’t even de-aged one year.” Driba: “That’s because we were born in Earth year 1901.” Blukic: “Yeah! We are Galvans, not Humans.” Young I: “Oh, right!” Young Kai: “We must still find the source.” Young I: “Wait, let me find out if the Omnitrix is okay.” I touched the Omnitrix. Omnitrix: “Identifying user. Voice code, please!” Young I: “Voice code?” Omnitrix: “Voice code detected. Identifying user! User: Ben Tennyson, Age: 11. Granting access mode. Access granted!” Young I: “All right!” I dialled in the Omnitrix and chose XLR8. I slammed the Omnitrix and transformed into Fasttrack. Young I: “Close enough!” I carried Kai, Blukic and Driba and ran towards Undertown. Kai’s point of view I was telling Ben directions to go to the store. When we reached the store, Ben transformed back. Young Ben: “Is this it?” Young I: “Yes!” We walked in and saw a Galvanic Mechamorph sweeping the floor with a broom. Mechamorph shopkeeper: “Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to Weapons and Technology! How may I help you?” Young Ben: “Hey! I know you! Baz-El!" Young I: “Ben Tennyson! Why are you young?” We narrated the whole story to Baz-El. Baz-El: “So, you need a particular part for your Universal Remote.” Driba: (correcting) “All-Purpose Remote!” Baz-El: “It must be in storage. Can you help me look for it?” Blukic and Driba volunteered, as they are the only one who knows such things. Simultaneously, I had a conversation with Ben, regarding the question I asked him earlier. Young I: “So, are you telling?” Young Ben: “I will! But I want to know why you like me.” I was blushing. I didn’t know how to tell him. But I knew I had to tell it to him someday. Young I: “Okay! I never grew interest on you when we were 10-years-old.” Young Ben: “Oh!” Young I: “But Ben, I did see you looking at my window when you were leaving.” Young Ben: (surprised; blushing) “Wait! What?! You did?! How?” Young I: “Because I saw you too, Ben. Through my window!” Young Ben: “But I didn’t see you.” Young I: “You wouldn’t have. You were far away.” Young Ben: “Oh, right!” Driba came out of the storage room and called out to Ben. Driba: “Ben, we need help.” Young Ben: “Coming!” And he went. Ben’s point of view I transformed into Grey Matter to help them find the part. Inside the storage room, there were many shelves with many boxes. Each box contained different parts and gadgets. I started to search. And search and search and search. Finally, I found it. I gave the part to Blukic and Driba. They attached the part to remote. Young I (still in Grey Matter form): “Is it done?” Driba: “Yes! It’s done!” Blukic took the remote and programmed it to find the source of the time energy. Then, I transformed back into myself. Young I: (to Baz-El) “Thank you for the help, Baz-El. (then to Blukic and Driba) Let’s go!” Chapter 3 Ben’s point of view Blukic and Driba were scanning the area. Blukic: “Hmmm! According to this, the time source is near. Very near!” Young I: “Okay, then! Lead us the way.” We were following Blukic and Driba. Finally, we reached a place. We were in front of a wall. The area was quite familiar. Young I: “This place looks familiar.” Young Kai: “Of course, it looks familiar. This is the place where we found Psyphon and his gang. Don’t tell me you forgot about it.” Young I: “I didn’t! Just that it’s a little different.” Blukic: “The Plumbers covered it up so that nobody can find out about the huge deposits of uranium. But the remote says it is coming from there.” Driba: “But how do we get in?” I dialled in the Omnitrix and chose Armodrillo. I slammed the Omnitrix and transformed into Armodrillo. Young I: “Yes! I got what I wanted!” Blukic: “Be careful! If you blow a hole through the wall…..” Young I: “Right!” I started drilling through the ground and the others followed me. As I was drilling, so was the hole behind the others was closing. Young Kai: “Wow!” Young I: “Yeah! It’s actually one of Armodrillo’s advantages.” Then I started to drill up the ground and then we were in the caverns. Young Kai: “But, what about the radiation?” Driba: “You don’t have to worry about that.” Blukic: “The Plumbers covered that up too. They covered it up so deeply that there would be no radiation escaping.” Young I: (transforming back into myself) “Well, that’s good!” We followed Blukic and Driba to search for the source of the time energy. After some time, Driba: “This is it!” In front of us, we saw a circular structure with a glowing centre and a number of small glowing dots spread across its structure. Young I: “The Hands of Armageddon?!” Young Kai: “The Hands of Whatmageddon?” Voice: “The Hands of Armageddon!” Eon appeared between us and The Hands. Young I: “Eon! What are you and The Hands doing here?” Eon: “Isn’t it obvious? The Hands is drawing time energy from the surrounding objects.” Young Kai: “So, when it draws energy from the object, it de-ages.” Eon: “That’s correct! I don’t think we’ve met. I am Eon. You must Tennyson’s little girlfriend, Kai Green.” Young Kai: “Glad to meet you! But, why is The Hands drawing energy?” Eon: “So, that it can power up. The rest of the plan is what I can’t tell you.” Driba: “But why is it sending objects back to their source and some other objects also?” Eon: “It is a very slow process. And if it absorbs energy, it will overload and cause a time rupture. So, it has to remove the excess out.” Young I: “But causing a time rupture is what you wanted, Eon.” Eon: “Ah! But that’s where the fun begins. The plan I’ve made will soon put an end to all other races and my race will rise.” Young I: “Your race?! But your race was finished.” Eon: “They will return after the plans I’ve made.” Voice: “I won’t let you do that, Eon.” Just then, Professor Paradox appeared. He had a very stern look on his face. Eon: “Timewalker! Stay out of this! (then, telling to us)And you too!” Paradox: “I won’t, Eon! When it comes to time, I won’t stand and watch the show. Whatever your plan is, I will put an end to it.” Just then, Eon disappeared. He reappeared behind Kai, took her, took out his sword and held it to her neck. Young Kai: “Ben, help!” Young I: “Kai!” Paradox: “Leave her! (taking out his sword and holding it up at Eon) Your fight is with me.” Eon: “I’ll make you a better deal. Stay out of this and I’ll leave the girl!” Young I: “Sorry! (dialling in the Omnitrix) She’s not in for deals!” I slammed the Omnitrix and transformed into Clockwork. Eon was about to slice Kai’s neck with his sword but I used my time powers to stop time and quickly punched him in the face. Then I replayed time. Eon flew back and slammed against a cave wall. Young I: (to Kai) “You okay?!” Young Kai: “Yeah!” Paradox: “I’ll handle him, Ben!” Young I: “No! If it is your fight, then it is my fight too.” Paradox: “Ok, then! (then, telling to Kai) You and the Galvans go and try to shut down The Hands.” Kai nodded and went. Eon: (rising up) “Two against one! What are the odds?” Eon then opened time portals and his minions came out of them, holding their swords. Kai’s point of view Ok! My turn, now! As Ben and Paradox were fighting Eon and his minions, I took Blukic and Driba to The Hands to shut it down. Young I: “Can you fix it, guys?” Blukic: (examining The Hands) “I don’t know! Maybe suck the energy out into an electric vacuum.” Driba: “It won’t work!” Blukic: “Why?!” Driba: “Firstly, we don’t know how much energy it has accumulated. Secondly, we don’t have a machine with an energy vacuum.” Blukic: “Then, we need specialised help.” Driba: “Blukic! We are the specialised help!” Blukic: “Oh!” Driba: “What if we destroy it?” Blukic: “Good idea! It would release the energy and turn everything back to normal.” Young I: “But, how do we do it?” Driba: “Simple! We need Clockwork.” Ben’s point of view Paradox: (punching one of Eon’s minions) “How is it that you’re able to activate The Hands? You cannot do it.” Eon: “I got special help.” Young I: “Help yourself to some of this.” I shot a time laser at Eon. He dodged it and then fired a time orb at me. Then, I slowed down time and dodged it. Then, I ran towards Eon and punched his face again. Then, I set the time speed back to normal. Eon again fell on his back against the wall and became unconscious. I came forward to check on him. Suddenly, he rose up and touched the Omnitrix, turning me back to myself. Young I: “Oh, man!” Eon was about to slice me but Paradox stopped him and then both were engaged in a sword fight. Then, I heard beeping sounds from the Omnitrix. I looked at it and noticed that it was blinking yellow. Omnitrix: “Omnitrix has scanned life form!” Young I: “You scanned Eon. All right!” The Omnitrix then beeped green. I dialled in the Omnitrix and chose Eon’s DNA sample. Meanwhile, Paradox was getting tired and was losing the fight. Eon: “Had enough!” Young I: (in my new alien form) “I was just about to say the same thing.” Eon: “I didn’t do anything to get tired. And surprise, you scanned my DNA.” Young I: “Yes! Yes, I did! Let me introduce myself. My name is Era.” I fired a beam at Eon, which made him flew back and hit his back against a wall. Paradox went to examine him. Paradox: “He is unconscious.” Young Kai: “Ben, we need to destroy The Hands in order for us to return back to normal.” Young I: “No problem!” I shot a beam at The Hands, not at the centre but at the sides. It destroyed it and released the energy, turning us back to normal. Kai: “Finally, I’m back to myself.” I: (turning back) “Phew! Glad that’s over!” Paradox: “No, Ben! It is not!” Just then a portal opened and sucked the bits and pieces of The Hands and Eon into it. Then, it disappeared. I: “You’re right!” Paradox: “Whatever Eon is planning, we must stop him.” I: “Whatever Eon is planning, it is something big.” Chapter 4 Ben’s point of view Paradox went off and Blukic and Driba went back to Plumber Base. Kai: “So, Ben! I’m still waiting for the answer.” I: “You didn’t answer yours properly!” Kai: “Ok! It’s only because you’ve a charming personality, your helpful side and um… I don’t know how to say this. Um, you’re attractive.” I: “My turn! It’s only just that you’re pretty.” Kai: “Seriously, that’s it?!” I: “No! It’s also that we have the same attributes. We’re brave, strong, skilful, arrogant aaaaaand attracted towards each other.” Kai: “True about the ‘attracted towards each other’, but not about the ‘arrogant’. I: “You are arrogant!” Kai: “No, I am not arrogant like you!” I: “Come on, we know one another. I am not making fun of you.” Kai: “You’re not?! Oops! Sorry!” I knew she was blushing. But I can’t get the thought away from my head. ‘What was Eon planning?” The End? Ratings How do you rate the episode? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Events * Eon makes his B10OF debut. * Clockwork, Grey Matter, Armodrillo and Era make their B10OF debut. Trivia * This episode is part of the movie, Ben 10-Doraemon: Dimensions, Timelines and Universes. Comments Please, post your comments below. Category:Episodes